For the filling of a vehicle tire with a pressure medium, generally compressed air, it is known to provide on the vehicle wheel a valve by way of which the pressure medium can be introduced into the tire. In the case of cars, trucks, utility vehicles or even trailers, such valves are normally arranged in the region of a wheel rim, on which the tire is mounted, so as to be easily accessible to a person seeking to perform the filling of the tire. Typically, here, a pressure medium source external to the vehicle is connected to the valve of the tire, normally by way of a hose line, for the purposes of thereby being able to check and, if appropriate, correct the tire pressure.
This method for tire pressure regulation basically has the disadvantage that regulation can be performed only at locations at which a pressure medium source is available, for example at refueling stations, because coupling to a pressure medium source external to the vehicle is necessary in each case. It would basically be desirable for tire pressure regulation to be able to be performed autonomously, for example for the purposes of quickly adapting the tire pressure, during long-distance travel, to changed load conditions, road surfaces and ambient temperatures.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a solution for effecting a supply of pressure medium into and discharge of pressure medium from a vehicle tire autonomously and preferably also during travel.